Rock Pops
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: Here's a fun "What if?" scenario for Rock and Revy.


_Hey everyone! So I finally got around to watching this great anime called Black Lagoon and I had an idea. So here it is for what I hope is your amusement._

"Hey Rock! Get your ass up! We've gottta run errands and Dutch said you're driving!"

That's my wake up call Revy. Craziest woman I've ever met. The first time we met she nearly shot and killed me. If it wasn't for Dutch I'd be shark bait.

Ever since then we've been kicking ass and butting heads. And over the past year I finally started to appreciate everything else about her. Including her looks.

So I put in a special order through Dutch for some new toys Revy is going to love. And one more thing that could get me killed if she doesn't take it the right way.

"Hurry your ass up Rock! I'm gonna be stuck in the car with you so let's make it short!" I heave a sigh as I get in and crack open the door before firing up the engine and kicking up dust on the dirty streets of Roanapur.

"Augh! This sucks! This really fucking sucks! Why am I still playing errand boy with you! You'd think Dutch could have someone else!" I smile at her never-changing attitude. "What are you smiling at Rock!?"

"The surprise sitting under your seat." Revy grabs me by the collar and yanks me over to face her making the car swerve all over the road. "What the fuck did you do Rock!? If you put a bomb in here then I'll fucking kill you myself!"

"No! It isn't that ! I didn't know when your birthday was so I just got something when I ran across a good deal! Now let go so we don't crash!"

She slams me back against the driver's side door and I quickly straighten the car out narrowly missing a Mercedes coming the other way. It would be nice if all our conversations didn't have to go like this.

"Fine! Let's see what your lame ass idea of a good present is!" She whips the box out from under the seat and smirks with her cigarette hanging out the left side of her mouth. "Awww! How cute! You're getting in touch with your feminine side!" "Just open it Revy!" I know she won't kill me anymore so telling her what to do comes easier.

"Fine! Don't get your skirt in a bunch!" The wrapping paper goes quickly and she cracks the case open almost ripping off the lid. She lets out a barking laugh. "Well what d'ya know! You have good taste after all Rock!" I allow myself a smug smile. Those 1911 "Punisher" Colts just screamed "Revy".

"There's two boxes of ammo in the glove compartment. Why don't you load them up and shoot the scenery?" Revy's response is predictable. "Ha! Now you're talkin'!"

She's even less careful than she was with the box. Then, "Hey Rock!" "Yeah Revy?" I keep my voice as neutral as possible so my anticipation doesn't show through. "You said there were two boxes of ammo! What the hell is in number 3?" I smile just a little to goad her. "Why don't you open it and find out?" She grins wolfishly before popping it open and then goes quiet so fast that if I didn't know better I'd say she had died.

"Rock? What is with this?" She's speaking softly now. This could mean the death of me if I don't handle it right.

"Well with all the subtle hints that Dutch has been dropping, how often we're on a job together and how we fight I realized that it's like being married. So I figured why not make it official?"

Revy just kep staring at what was inside the box. Two silver rings with a dragon made of onyx with its teeth around a small amethyst stone. The imagery was pretty self-explanatory. Plus she could never call me cheap.

"All right fine. We'll stop by the Rip-off church after we're done with the rest of this bullshit." Revy tilted her seat back and put her hands behind her head before saying her last. "Maybe this will finally shut Edda up. That bitch has been nagging me about whether we've done it or not. Now get moving! We need to get this done before sunset so we don't run into the night crowd!"

I smile as I push the gas harder. "Yes dear." Revy laughs long and loud at that one before settling back and taking a long drag on her cigarette.

It's not going to be easy. But it is going to be worth it. And man is it going to be one hell of a ride.

_So that's how I think it would go. As always reviews are appreciated. And if you guys have suggestions for a new cartoon or anime let me know. I can only be inspired by what I know._

_Mina ja ne!_


End file.
